The Moment Of Truth
by Aurag2
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett face off on a truth game. Other characters are involved. Very innapropriate but no sex invlolved. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

The Moment of Truth

Bella's POV

I was sitting with my husband to be-Edward-when a squealing crazy vampire came in.  
I looked at Edward and he laughed. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know; so I just sat and took in a deep breath of vampire fumes.

After she brought in all the new clothes for everyone, she sat us all down. "I found this in the mall and since we all are going to be family soon. We are playing it." She put the box down and what I saw even made me laugh. It was a game to the show "The Moment of Truth".

She read off the rules and took out the mini lie detector to test it out. She did what the instructing said and it didn't work. I grabbed it then tried "I love my fiancé Edward" it made a happy beep and flashed a green line. This made Edward smile and Alice just frowned because it didn't work for her.

"Alice it doesn't hate you" my love comforted her thoughts. "Then won't it work, Edward." I knew the perfect answer. "Maybe a pulse is required." "They should say that on the box then". Everyone laughed at that.

She started residing the rules. "These six triangles are the levels. First one to answer the top wins. When your half way up use red cards instead. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. Edward would be the lit detector for the vampires. We decided for Rose and Emmett to play the first round.

Emmett- for ten thousand dollars. Rose have you ever imagined you were the opposite sex?

She looked around and hung her head in shame.  
Rose- Once. The night "it" happened to me with my first fiancé.  
Edward nodded and she moved the blue pawn up to ten thousand dollars  
She picked up the next card.  
Rose- Emmett, have you ever hit a parked car and not confessed?

Emmett looked up and when he finished laughing said  
Emmett- No.  
Edward huffed and looked at Alice.

Edward- he's the one who wrecked your Porsche.

Alice made the most horrified face in the world. She then jumped off the couch and launched for him while Jasper and Esme held her back.  
Alice- I KNEW IT WAS YOU. YOU.. YOU… YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY BABY. IT TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD TO SAVE HIM.

Once she had calmed down we continued; Carlisle being our host.  
Carlisle- And so far Rosalie is winning. Let's look at the score.  
After we stared at him like he's stupid we looked at the board.  
There was Rosalie's light blue pawn on the ten thousand mark and Emmett's was; I mean should have been at zero. It was on the top five hundred thousand dollar mark. Esme moved it down and he pouted.

Next Emmett pulled a card again.  
Emmett- for twenty five thousand dollars…

He was trying to act like a host but Carlisle didn't like that.  
Carlisle- I'M THE HOST; STOP IT EMMETT!!  
And the fight started.  
Emmett- you're not a very good one.  
Carlisle- why not?  
Emmett- there hasn't been a single commercial brake yet. You should be like "We will see the answer… after the brake" That's what all the great hosts do.  
Carlisle- want me to put it away?  
Emmet huffed and looked at Rose.

He picked up her card again.  
Emmett- Have you ever licked the spoon you were eating with?  
She snickered.  
Rosalie- Yep; good thing you didn't eat the spaghetti when we first made it.

That was why Edward freaked.  
Bella- you were trying to change me when I came?  
Rosalie- Chill; it wouldn't have done anything; just cleaned out your system.  
Edward- yeah; it's like fiber a thousand times worse.  
Bella- thanks for saving me honey.  
I kissed him and he smiled.

She moved her pawn to twenty five thousand and looked at him.  
Rosalie- ready Emmett?  
He nodded

She picked up a card and read it.  
Rosalie- Have you ever got someone an inexpensive present one year because you didn't like someone?

He laughed and nodded.  
Emmett- a year before you came Bella. I really hated Mike Newton so one year when we all had a secret Santa.  
By now him, Alice and Edward were laughing.  
Emmett- I got him condoms. He had no idea and we were only in grade 8. I don't use them and neither did he at the time. That year we never found out who it was. And everyone thought he was a psycho pervert who needed condoms.

I rolled my eyes while he moved his pawn up to the ten thousand dollar mark.

Carlisle- Emmett has moved up this time with Rosalie; will he be able to catch up. Let's wait and see.

Emmett- have you ever went skinny dipping at a public beach or pool?  
He giggled and they exchanged a look.

Bella- Aww, I don't want to know.  
Edward- Lucky; I have to see them both naked. I think I'm scared for life.

Rosalie- Yes; I have been to a public beach naked. And Bella, when you're a vampire use you not breathing ability.  
I didn't get it.  
Edward- they did it naked underwater.  
Ewww; scared for life; scared for life.

She moved her pawn to one hundred thousand.

Jasper- you should feel these emotions. I have lust from Emmett and Rosalie. Curiosity from Carlisle and Esme wanting to try it now. Alice is just pure annoyed. Edward is trying to die emotionally. Bella is grossed out beyond belief. It's hilarious.

Rosalie grabbed a card.  
Rosalie- Have you ever pretended you couldn't speak English?

Emmett- Hindi, hindi, ako ay hindi nagsasalita ng ingles.  
Bella- what?  
Emmett- Nee, nee, ik spreek geen Engels.  
Bella- what?

I look really stupid because the Cullens are nodded and giggling.  
He spoke really slowly this time.  
Emmett- Nein, nein, ich spreche kein Englisch.

Edward- he says he doesn't speak English in Filipino, Dutch and German.  
Oh.

He moved his pawn up to twenty five thousand dollars.

Also, he grabbed a card.  
Emmett- If you get this last blue card; then they get hard.  
Rosalie- just go.  
Emmett- have you ever went a month without changing your bed sheets?

Rosalie- two months.  
Emmett- Ewww; considering what we do that's bad Rose. Even I agree.  
We all nodded and Edward shuddered probably from dirty thoughts.

She moved up to the two hundred thousand mark and picked up a card.  
Rosalie- have you ever pretended you liked someone's new haircut when you didn't.

He shook his head and Edward pushed him.  
Edward- you liar; you tell her the truth.  
Emmett- fine. Alice, I absolutely hate your hair style. Always have; always will.  
She sat there in shock and Jasper snickered.

Emmett- do I still get to move up?  
Alice gave an evil smile and said  
Alice- No, you lied.

Carlisle- Emmett is now at ten thousand and Rosalie is on two hundred thousand ready for the red sided questions. Now, for a commercial brake.  
Esme- honey, why don't you just sit down for a while.  
She pushed him down.  
Esme- Now, let's just continue.

Alice- yeah, I do have to shop.  
Carlisle- you just returned from shopping.  
Alice- yeah; but think about it. We own most of the money in the world. I need to use it to keep the economy straight.  
Carlisle grumbled and sat back.

Emmett picked up a card and flipped it to the red side.  
Emmett- have you ever written a message on a bathroom wall?

Jasper rolled his eyes and she answered.

Rosalie- Yes, I wrote Jenny and 867-5309.  
Bella- wait, isn't that a song by Tommy Tutone?  
Rosalie- Yeah, I was his inspiration for the song. My name was Jenny at that location.  
Carlisle- it's also the reason we had to move after only four days.  
Bella- that's so cool, you know almost every area code has this number band?  
Rosalie nodded, and then Edward and she moved up the board to the three hundred and fifty thousand dollar space.

She picked up a blue card and red it off to Emmett.  
Rosalie- have you ever pierced a body part other than your ears?

Esme, Emmett and Carlisle looked up at the same time obviously knowing something the rest didn't.  
Emmett- um….yes I have.  
He was really hesitating as he moved his pawn up to twenty five thousand.

Alice- you have to tell us or Esme will.  
Esme- I can't and won't tell without his permission.  
She looked at her father and he shook his head.  
Emmett- just tell her Carlisle.  
Carlisle nodded and told the story.  
Carlisle- Well, I'm not sure what would happen if a vampire had a piercing when I changed them. Rosalie had earrings so I took them out because my guess is the ears would heal over and be nearly impossible to get out. So I checked over Emmett with the same I did for Edward. Regular places like face, belly button and even nipples were empty.  
I could already see where this was going.

Carlisle- I was just starting when Rosalie wanted to do a test to see if people's dicks grew when they were changed. I said no; but she convinced me it was science. She took it out and there it was, a dick piercing.  
He was looking away from us now as I giggled.

Esme- we've told you before, it's perfectly normal.

Alice- So, did it work. Do they grow?  
He nodded.  
Carlisle- they do, a good few inches too.  
Esme- wait, your normal size now.  
Carlisle- and?  
Esme- so you were that small?  
She made a demonstration with her hands even. All the girls giggled and he gave her a very serious evil glare.  
Esme- never mind, it's perfect for me. My men don't need to impress me with the size of their dick.

Japer- alright, too much love and lust with all this talk about guys, especially from you Bella.  
Edward gasped from that.  
Edward- you haven't even seen me Bella?  
I was speechless to that, so I bowed my head.  
Rosalie- Bella hasn't seen you? You don't know what you're missing.  
This made me furious.  
Bella- Rosalie's seen you.  
Edward- Ok; I'm sorry; she walked in on me but nothing happened.  
I trusted him and smiled; he leaned in and expected a kiss on the cheek for his "good behavior". He looked kind of disappointed when I didn't kiss him.

Alice- can we please continue now. Things to buy; stores to shop at.

Emmett picked up the next card and laughed.  
Emmett- This'll be no for sure; I trust Rose one hundred percent.  
Jasper- just read the question.  
Emmett- fine. While in a locker room, have you ever peeked at another person's private parts?

She nodded conveniently and said  
Rosalie- no, never.  
Edward made a really annoying beep sound and we stared at him.  
Bella- next time just say it was a lie in ENGLISH!  
Edward- sorry and I will.

Emmett was sad now.  
Emmett- you better have a really good excuse.  
Rosalie- I was comparing them to yours, to see if anyone was better. But surprisingly at Forks high School I have the guy with the biggest dick.  
She smiled like she had just won the lottery.

Carlisle- alright. Emmett, you need four to win and Rosalie you need two.  
They nodded and continued.

Rosalie- have you ever kissed an animal on the lips?

Emmett- Yes I have, but it was for fun. I thought the ultimate challenge would be to struggle a mad bear onto my lips and make out with it.  
Jasper- we watched, it was quite entertaining.  
Edward- even I have to agree with that.

He moved his pawn up to a hundred thousand and smiled.  
Rosalie- don't smile; you're still losing.  
Emmett- I can and I will because I'm having fun.

He picked up the card and smiled trying to hold back laughter.  
Emmett- As an adult, have you ever gone an entire day without putting on any clothes?

She looked at Emmett, smiled and flipped her curls.  
Rosalie- of course I do. What do you think me and Emmett do when you leave us alone for hunting trips?  
Carlisle just made a stern face and clearly said with his finger pointed at them  
Carlisle- NEVER AGAIN.

She moved up to five hundred thousand.  
Esme- you only need one more truthful answer to win.  
She nodded.

Rosalie picked u a card and read it.  
Rosalie- Have you ever stuck gum under a table?

He nodded and Edward whispered something in Esme's ear before she ran out of the living room. We all could hear what she said though.  
Esme- EMMETT CULLEN. THIS IS SOO DISQUISTUNG. ON MY ANTIQUE TABLE TOO!  
We all laughed as she stomped back to the living room.

He moved his pawn up to two hundred thousand.  
He picked up her hopefully last question.

Emmett- have you ever worn your partner's underwear around other people?

She just moved her piece and before anyone could argue she stood up and pulled her skirt down revealing Emmett's boxers covered in little gummy bears. She lifted his head giving a sign for him to do something too.  
He stood up and undid his jeans revealing her tight pink underwear. We could all see him bulging through it too.

After five seconds they looked at each other and both ran upstairs slamming their doors shut.

We just sighed and went on with our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been overflown with work lately so I've decided to close two of my stories. I'm sorry and I will announce if this on is one I decide to close. I don't know which ones so review and tell me whether or not it should be this one and why. I will also announce if this one stays open. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hate closing any stories so if you read more than one with me go to that one and say that. Here are the other continuous ones im doing**

**The Moment of Truth**

**The Ultimate Shapeshifters**

**Songfics**

**Revenge of the Pizza**

**A Terrible thing in life**

**I may continue one day but for now 2 will close.**


	3. TC Fanfic Awards

**Dear readers,**

**We have been nominated for a tcfanficaward. **

**Two of my stories have been nominated in the tcfanficawards.**

**Voting has already started and I'd appreciate it if you could vote everyday until August 3rd****.**

**Here are our nominations:**

**The Moment of Truth for Best OneShot**

**And Songfics for best Songfic**

**Go to www(dot)tcfanficawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**VanessaWolfe303**


End file.
